Terminal Course
by Emmy-MiChan
Summary: Kagome finds her reason of having troubled thoughts of her time as the final battle arrives to her and her companions. Also ActionAdventure. (Sorry, not too great at summaries ;)


A/N: Hi everyone. It's been a long time since I've really written anything so I hope you all enjoy this new story I've come out with. And yes... no DBZ stuff anymore, though I should really finish those ones. Truth is I lost interest in the series and those stories a long, long time ago. Anyway, enough babbling and on with the story! XD Yet, first I want to mention that this chapter will most like be a bit short since it's just the introduction. Well enjoy! hugs everyone Emmy  
  
WWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Legends tell of a tale dating back five hundred years ago of a half demon that gave his life protecting a mysterious young Miko that was said to be from the future... Without the sacrifice of the half demon's life, the Miko would not have been able to purify the rare stone known as the Shikon no Tama and using the stone's force to defeat a very malicious demon in order to save Feudal Japan.  
  
The young Miko mourned over the loss of her beloved companion unaware of the soft blue glow that engulfed her and his bodies...  
  
WWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Kagome Higurashi packed the items she would need into her overstuffed bag slowly, with a soft sigh she looked over her room calmly. Picking up her pillow, she hugged it to her body desperately searching for comfort she had felt was needed, when none was found she dropped the pillow back to where it had laid before. Her cat Buyo meowed at her giving her a quizzical look. With a sad smile, she looked down to the cat she scratched his ears earning her a warm purr in return.  
  
Continuing to pamper her cat, Kagome gazed out her bedroom window with a thoughtful look among her face. Yesterday had been her final day of her high school life and it went out with a bang. Also, it was the day she had finally confessed to her friends of her whereabouts and the lies of her sicknesses that her grandfather would make up for her. It had taken each of friends by surprise, all of them holding disbelief in their eyes until she had proven it by going down the well and coming back again. She gave a light giggle at remembering Ayumi being shoved down the well by Yuka due to her thinking it was all just cheap tricks of lights and a trap door. Still, they hadn't really said much about it afterwards, just continuing their ongoing gossip of everything that went on around and where they were headed for afterwards.  
  
"Oh Buyo," she spoke as she looked back to the cat. "I'll miss you." Kagome picked up the overweight cat and gave him a light hug before setting him back on the bed.  
  
Standing up from where she sat, Kagome walked slowly around her room fingering her belongings carefully, smiling as each object held some sort of memory in her heart. Stopping when she came to a family picture from when she was younger and her father was still alive and healthy, she held it up and gave a brighter smile. "This is well needed," she thought aloud to herself as she packed it into the bag gently.  
  
"Kagome! Dinner is ready!" she heard her mother yell for her from downstairs.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute mom!" she yelled back. Yes, she would have one last dinner with her family before she left to go back to the feudal era. Giving a hard pull on her heavy bag, she dragged it slowly with her down the stairs, a heavy thumping noise each time the bag hit one step after another.  
  
Setting the bag against the doorway to the kitchen, Kagome took her seat across from her younger brother Souta who was babbling on and on about making the soccer team. Kagome couldn't help but smile when his excitement shone in his eyes so brightly as he told the story of all the goals he made during his try out for the team. Her mother smiling her congratulations as her grandfather went on about how boys his age shouldn't have to worry over soccer teams and be helping take care of the shrine more. Of course the ranting of her grandfather wasn't paid much attention to.  
  
A small tug of sadness pulled at her stomach causing her to frown slightly as she looked over her family as they talked to each other. Of course she always missed her family when she traveled through the well and went on her journeys but this time... this time she would miss them most of all. "Kagome?" Kagome blinked as she heard her mothers words cut into her thoughts. "Kagome dear? Are you all right? You haven't touched a single thing on your plate," her mother looked to her with concern.  
  
Kagome looked down to her plate noticing that she had been unconsciously playing with the noodles and vegetables with her chopsticks. "Sorry mama," she said softly. "I guess I'm really not that hungry."  
  
"Well you really should eat, I don't want you to be hungry when you go back to your friends on the other side of the well. Besides you seem to be getting too skinny," her mother state as she picked up Kagome's hand noting her skinny wrist. It was true, Kagome did seem to be losing weight with all the battling that she and her friends were doing with the demons in order to recover the shards and finding Naraku. "Now eat Kagome." It was more a demand than anything.  
  
"Yes Kagome," her grandfather piped in his opinion. "Didn't I ever tell you the story of the girl who turned into a leaf because she ate less and less..." he continued his less than interesting story.  
  
"Grandpa...please," Kagome moaned in a disapproving tone of another one of his fairy tales. Souta also was carrying a look of boredom as he rolled his eyes and carrying his head against his hands.  
  
"Souta!" Elbows off the table. How many times do I have to tell you about that?" Their mother scolded.  
  
"Yes mama." He hung his head low like a dog being scolded.  
  
Not wanting to upset her mother any further or be scolded for the lack of eating, Kagome pulled some noodles in her mouth. Savoring the taste of her mother's delightful cooking as she pulled more food into her mouth. No matter how she feeling or what she was thinking, she was always able to forget about it with her mother's cooking. It was almost like a remedy for the soul.  
  
Dinner was over and Kagome was helping with the dishes along side her mother who was humming cheerfully. Souta could be heard in the next room either cheering each time that he won a round or going on about how the game was cheating whenever he lost a match. Grandpa was still in the dining area in his chair slightly snoozing, grunting each time Souta would yell out.  
  
Kagome gave a soft giggle; her family really was the best there was to have. However, she replaced the giggle with a sad sigh as her troubled thoughts returned back to her. "Kagome dear?" her mother once again cutting into her thoughts as she handed her another plate to dry.  
  
"Yes mama?" she looked at her with a response. Her mother was once again showing concern in her eyes towards her.  
  
"Now I know there is something wrong. Would you care to talk about it?"  
  
Kagome drew in a deep breath and held it there for a minute before releasing it again. "Mama? Have I told you how much I love you lately?" She paused for a moment. "Because I really do, I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to really express how much you, Souta and Grandpa really mean to me," she continued. Feeling tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she had spoke.  
  
Kagome's mother looked at her for a moment longer. "Oh Kagome," she began as she pulled Kagome into a big hug. "I do know you love me and I'm sure Souta and Grandpa know as well. I do hope that you know how much I love you as well. You and Souta have brought so much joy in my life and I'm sure your father would be as proud of you both as I am." She smiled and held Kagome back and fixed her hair. "Now why don't you finish getting yourself ready and I will finish up these dishes. Now scoot, scoot." Her mother shooed her off towards the stairs.  
  
Kagome climbed the stairs slowly and looked towards the bathroom, she smiled softly as she walked in and looked at the tub. There wasn't any reason why she shouldn't take a quick bath. Filling the tub, she undressed and stepped into the warm water then relaxing her self against the back. The fragrant of the bath water filled her nose and sigh of content escaped her lips.  
  
After the water turned cool, she dressed herself in new clothes and dried her hair. Kagome walked into her room to make sure she had packed everything that was needed before walking back down the stairs. Sneaking up behind Souta from where he sat in front of the television like a mindless zombie as he played his game, she wrapped her arms around him giving him a tight hug. "Ow! Kagome! Let me go, you smell like stupid flowers!" Kagome just laughed at her little brother's struggles as he tried to free himself from her grasp. "I'll scream!" Finally giving up she let her brother go and he fell back to his place grabbing the controller to his game system getting back to his game. "Look what you made me do stupid! I lost!"  
  
Letting out another laugh, Kagome ruffled his hair. "I love you too," she said and walked out of the room. "You better be good to mama and grandpa when I'm gone Souta..." she trailed off. As she walked back to find her mother she spotted her grandpa still in the same position as she had left him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she gave a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you Grandpa, I'll miss you."  
  
Snorting he woke up to find Kagome talking to him. "What? Are you going somewhere Kagome?" She just smiled at him and walked back to the kitchen where her mother was placing the dishes into the correct cupboards.  
  
Kagome's mother turned around and greeted her with a smile of her own. "Did you get everything you needed Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, I have everything. I just need to grab the first aid kit and I'll be all ready to go." Grabbing the kit from off the counter that her mother had filled for her earlier that day she packed it into the side pouch of her bag barely fitting it in. "Well, I guess that does it," she said softly as she stood up from her bag. "I'm ready to go."  
  
The family had gathered at the door of the house bidding their farewells with hugs and kisses. They waved as Kagome walked to the shine that held the well that connected her time to the time of five hundred years ago. With one final look back to her house and family, she lowered her head and walked into the shrine. Unable to shake the feeling in her stomach as she jumped down the well that she would never ever see her home or family ever again...  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" A yell was heard as she hit the ground of the well and the blue lights faded around her.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: Oookay... well that was the end of the introduction chapter of the story. I pretty much have the whole story already planned out, so the chapters should hopefully come out fast; unless that is I get caught up at work. It's summer time for school people... and lots of people want movies and games. I hate my job... Anyway... I hope to those of you who read this liked it at least a little bit and yes the other characters will be in the next chapter and the story pretty much takes off from there.  
  
Well until next time guys, bye-bye. Loves. Emmy 


End file.
